Issac Evans
(Midfielder) |number = 8 (MF) 18 (GK) |element = Wind |team = Dogwood Park (GO) Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) Issac Chrono Storm Shinsei America Heroes America Heroes (GO) Earth Eleven Heroes Best Eleven}}Issac Evans is the main protagonist in Heroes Eleven GO series. He is a midfielder and later became the captain for Dogwood Park when Aron Lee got hospitalized. In the Chrono Stone series, he became a midfielder and captain for Issac, Dogwood, Knights of the Round Table, El Dorado Team 03 and Chrono Storm. In the Galaxy series, he was chosen to be a midfielder and captain for America's team, America Heroes. After the truth was revealed behind the FFIV2, he became a midfielder and captain for Earth Eleven. Profile Heroes Eleven GO= *''"A naïve boy who loves soccer and possesses a zephyr-like breeze."'' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"The captain of the Raimon Soccer Club. He pulls the team along with zephyr wind like plays."'' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers= *''"A boy who loves simple football. As refreshing as a summer breeze"'' Background Issac Evans is the younger brother of Cole Evans. He is the son of Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personalities Describe your OCs personality. Hissatsu Heroes Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match= *'SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'OF Soyokaze Step' |-| Manga= *'SH Hinawa Bullet' Heroes Eleven GO= *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Mach Wind' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'SH Evolution' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'SH Mach Wind' (Extra) *'SH Black Ash' (Alice Summers) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (King Arthur) *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' (King Arthur) |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Z Slash' *'SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'SH God Wind' (Legend Gate - Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon/America Resistance VS America Heroes) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Legend Gate - Dogwood Park VS Dragonlink) *'OF Aggressive Beat' (Legend Gate - Issac VS Protocol Omega/America Resistance VS America Heroes) *'DF Spiral Draw' (Legend Gate - Dogwood Park VS Dragonlink/Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon) *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'DF Wonder Trap' (Extra) ---- Mixi Max Form - Alice Summers *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Black Ash' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'SH Mach Wind *'OFOu no Tsurugi''' *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' ---- Child Form *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' |-| Heroes Eleven 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Ou no Tsurugi '(King Arthur) *'DF Wonder Trap' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'GK God Hand W' *'SH Black Ash '(Alice Summers) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (King Arthur) Keshin Heroes Eleven GO= *'KH Majin Pegasus ' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012= *'KH Majin Pegasus' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'KH Majin Pegasus' Keshin Evolution Heroes Eleven GO= *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R ' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' ---- Mixi Max Form - Alice Summers *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' ---- Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R' Heroes Eleven GO 2012 Xtreme= *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chorno Stone *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Form - Alice Summers *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc R' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc ' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Alice Summers' *'MIMAX King Arthur' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Alice Summers' **'SK Long Shooter' *'MIMAX King Arthur' **'SK Anteikan' *'MIMAX Paige Winslow' **'SH Zero Magnum' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIMAX Timothy Garcia' **'SK Dribble Plus 20' Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Alice Summers' **'SK Long Shooter' *'MIMAX King Arthur' **'SK Anteikan' *'MIMAX Paige Winslow' **'SH Zero Magnum ' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIMAX Timothy Garcia' **'SK Dribble Plus 20' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Alice Summers' *'MIMAX King Arthur' Soul Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'SOUL Horse' Soul Evolution Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy Normal Form *'SOUL Pegasus' Relationship *Cole Evans (Older Brother) *Richard Evans (Father) *Elizabeth Evans (Mother) Trivia *Issac made an unofficial debut in the last episode of the original series. *Issac is also the only player so far whose Keshin and Soul has evolved. *The possibility of Issac being a Second Stage Children was mentioned but never confirmed and he never displayed any SSC powers. Category:Midfielders Category:Male Category:Soul User Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Mixi Max User Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Wind characters Category:Captains Category:Shinsei America Heroes Category:America Heroes (GO) Category:Earth Eleven Category:Second Stage Children